


Dinner

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Is this a bad time?”





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> For [Women of Shadowhunters Femslash February](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/post/170027330570/here-is-the-the-prompt-list-created-with-fanart) prompt: phone call.

Maryse gave a heavy sigh as her phone rang. She had just spent the last twenty minutes talking to a clave official and really just wanted a break from talking to anyone else. She grabbed it and answered without looking, huffing out a, “Hello?”

There was silence for a few seconds before a familiar voice floated through the phone line. “Is this a bad time?”

“Dot! Oh, I’m so sorry,” Maryse apologized, her bad mood quickly dissipating. “I just had an insufferable phone call that gave me quite a headache.”

Dot chuckled softly and Maryse felt her heart flutter at the sound. “Ah, I see. Well, I was just calling to see if you were interested in getting dinner with me tonight, but if you’re not feeling up to it I would understand.”

“Dot, I am always up to spending time with you,” Maryse confessed, a smile forming on her face. “What did you have in mind?”

“I’ve been in the mood for some authentic Italian food,” Dot replied. “Are you up for portaling to Italy?”

“I would love to,” Maryse said. “I’ve got a few things to get finished around here, but I could come by around eight?”

“Sounds perfect. See you soon, Maryse.”

The phone call ended and Maryse went back to her work, unable to stop smiling as she thought about dinner with Dot.


End file.
